


Cold

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Bucky go on a Winter Mission





	Cold

Fucking Winter missions. Fucking snow. Fucking wind that cuts straight through your clothes like they’re made of silk. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Your breath passes your lips in a warm puff of air, the steam dissipates in front of your eyes. The wind pulls at your hair, trying to tug it free of the thick scarf you’ve got tucked into your large jacket.   
“How you doin’ doll?” Bucky’s voice comes over your ear piece.   
“Oh just fucking peachy.” You respond quietly. You’re pretty sure the only part of you that he can see under the mountain of clothing you’re wearing are your eyes.   
“It shouldn’t be much longer.”  
“That’s what you said two hours ago.” You complain and he chuckles lowly. You don’t know exactly where he is, only that he can see you.   
“A little chilly doll?”  
“No.” You lie defiantly.   
“You can say you’re not cold, but I can see you shivering from all the way over here.”   
“Then get over here and warm me up with your super Solider warmth.” You growl. Going on missions with him since you started dating has gotten impossible. He’s either worried about your safety or is constantly flirting with you. You had been going on this mission with Sam but he mysteriously got the flu and since the mission couldn’t be put on hold Bucky’d heroically offered to step up.   
“I’d love to but then our target would get away. Blue hat, black coat, red scarf.”  
“Got ‘em.” You respond as you make your way across the busy square. You crash into the man, “Ебать меня!” You curse loudly as you slip the tracker onto the bottom hem of his coat. The two of you right yourselves then continue on your respective ways.   
“Was that a request doll?” Bucky asks cheekily over your ear piece.   
“Why don’t you get your ass to the rendezvous point and find out.” You flirt he chuckles lowly causing your stomach to flip.   
“It’ll warm you up nice and quick.” He flirts back and you grin behind your scarf.   
“Just hurry up so we can get out of here.” You tell him as you arrive at the meet point.   
“Comin’ to ya doll.” He responds as you rub your hands together.   
Hawaii. Your next fucking mission better be in Hawaii.


End file.
